gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolves of Ice and Fire
LISTEN UP WOLVES. Are you looking for an alliance to join? Do you want to be part of a wolf pack? Consider our alliance WOLVES OF ICE AND FIRE. We are currently seeking new players, (pups), to help us reach our pack goals. What do we want and expect from our alliance members? Active players who enjoy the game, enjoy the storyline, and help one another to build our alliance strength. Our leader is active in the game, active in diplomacy, and active in helping us all figure out the game. She keeps us united and strong. As a longtime member of this alliance, I don’t think we have an alliance motto or anything. However, if I were to give us one it would be “First lesson, stick em with the pointy end.” Wolves of Ice and Fire is a fun, active and very helpful alliance. While being a Stark-sworn Alliance we do accept members of all fealties provided they adhere to the core Stark values of courage, loyalty and honor. We all have fun joking around and when someone hits one of our member's via PtP we all go after them. We are very loyal to one another. ---- *HAVE FUN! *To nurture and support the good of the Game of Thrones - Ascent Role-Playing Game as a whole. *To embrace both new players and veteran players so all may learn. *To provide common defense against hostile PtP and AvA foes. *To promote friendship both within the alliance and with other alliances. *To war only when necessary -- negotiation of peace is always our preferred option. *Actively craft items for Alliance Challenges and AvA camps. *To ensure that all members may reap the rewards of alliance challenges. *To share boss challenges and friendly PtP with each other to help each other grow stronger. *To exchange daily gifts. *To have fun while growing our alliance to the top 20. *Conduct Alliance Challenges based on the Official Challenge Schedule located under Files. ---- *Alliance created on or about June 9th, 2013 *48 members *Ranked 39 in the top 100 Alliances and moving up *Very active Facebook group providing our members with advice and learning, a growing sense of community and just as importantly FUN! ---- Leader: House Words - "Everything is Eventual" Ami of House Boomslang, Bannerman to House Lannister. Ami is the unquestioned Leader of Wolves of Ice and Fire. Selected as Leader by acclimation, Lady Ami has led this alliance with an eye toward GLORY. Her firm yet gentle hand has inspired esprit de corp and intense loyalty from all alliance members. Diplomacy is strength of Lady Ami. Allies and Enemies alike, hail her as a true Diplomat. Honor, Integrity, and Strength is what Lady Ami has brought to this alliance and she vows to keep it that way. Officers: House Words – "GIT SOME!!!" Kiersten of House Shadow Fang, Bannerman to House Martell. Kiersten holds numerous Titles, to include True Knight, which was bestowed by King Robert mere months before his death. The Lady Kiersten is a fierce warrior, as evidenced by her ever rising power standing. As the Battle Commander of the Wolves of Ice and Fire Alliance, Lady Kiersten ensures the continued training and arming of all WoIaF recruits. Selected to the Small Council for her extensive knowledge of warfare and selfless dedication to her alliance members. Lady Kiersten stands as an example of the Pride and Fierceness of Wolves of Ice and Fire. Lady Kiersten is the proud mother of our 2nd Dragon and a true asset to our community. House Words – “Tonight will be bad, and tomorrow will be beyond imagining.” Raised with a sword in one hand and a book in the other, Lord Bizzit is the lead Warrior/Maester of this alliance. Trained at the Citadel, Lord Bizzit always looks to the future. For him, it is not enough to ‘do a thing’, he must know ‘why is the thing’. His mind guides the alliance. Lord Bizzit is the Father of our 1st Dragon and the true heart of our alliance. As our Strongest member, the birth of his Dragon Loki has made Lord Bizzit the undisputed Champion of our Alliance. His valor is unquestioned as he represents the WoIaF in outside alliance competitions. ---- *Lots of fun. *A sense of community. *Active daily players. *A very active, useful and fun Facebook group. *Friendly atmosphere ---- *'Be respectful and polite to your fellow wolves.' *Provide help when possible and needed to your fellow wolves. *Contribute when and what you can to alliance challenges and AvA *Join the Facebook group to increase communication and understanding of our alliance, it's members and their values. Category:Top 100 Alliances